


You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels after Blake & his dad left, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels after Blake & his dad left, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I am glad that things worked out after all, You & Blake’s Dad seemed to get along perfectly after what happened”, Commander Steve McGarrett said to his partner, & new lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. “Yeah, Things are now perfect, & I don’t have to worry abort my son”, The Blond answered simply, as he hands him a beer.

“Even though, I was a little bit crazed, I appreciated everything that you did today, You are a great person”, Danny continued to say. The Shorter Man kissed him, & Steve smiled at him, as he said this to him, “Anything for you, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette kissed him back.

Steve explained about what happened to him as kid, when he was bullied. Danny just felt awful for him, & wished that he could beat up everyone, that ever hurt his super seal. Also, He wished for a better childhood for his man, but, he knew that he couldn’t change the past.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they relaxed on the lanai. He made sure that the former seal was looking him in the eye, as he said the next thing. The Blond wants him to know, that he is loved.

“Despite everything, It made you the best person that you are today, The person that I am proud of, & love”. Steve blushed, & said, “Thank you, Danno”, They shared a kiss, & went on to enjoy their evening, & fun.

The End.


End file.
